


Where Did This Baby Even Come From

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby was just left at our doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did This Baby Even Come From

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than most of them, but oh well. I'm trying to catch up, so these short little things are my best option. Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami and Aomine were sitting on the couch cuddling and watching a movie when the doorbell rang. 

"I got it." Kagami says, pausing it and getting up, walking towards the door. He opens it to see no one.

"Hello?" Kagami calls out. "Guess it was just a ding dong ditch-" Kagami is cut of by a sound of a baby crying at his feet. Kagami looks down and steps back in shock.

"Who is it, babe?" Aomine calls out.

"Daiki, come here." Kagami says.

"What is it?" Aomine asks in confusion.

"Just come here." 

"Alright, alright." Aomine says, getting off the couch, he comes up behind Kagami, and is surprised at what he sees. 

"Holy shit, why is their a baby at our door?"

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
